Jewelry Bonney
| jva=Reiko Kiuchi| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Jewelry Bonney is a gluttonous pirate captain.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Jewelry Bonney is introduced. She is currently one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas". Appearance Bonney generally appears like a cow girl in skimpy clothes. Her outfit consists of a revealing white top that sometimes exposes part of her stomach and heavily-buckled shorts with long suspenders and boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces at the openings and a pair of gaudily colored stockings depicting images of the sun and the color pink. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye and has hot pink hair. For traveling, she is generally seen wearing a brown furred jacket over her person. She is generally slim for some reason despite being able to consume huge amounts of food. She can also appear as a small child due to her devil fruit power. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 499 and Episode 393, A rather small and young looking Bonney saves Zoro by faking his death. Personality Bonney is an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. She would, for instance, demand for more food, even though she hasn't finished her current meal. She seems to have a love for pizza. She screamed for more pizza while she was dining in Sabaody Archipelago. While she may have bad manners, she has some common sense. She knows when to fight and when to prevent trouble. particularly in dangerous territory such as the Sabaody Archipelago. When she saw Zoro attempting to attack a World Noble, she orchestrated a scene wherein her "older brother" got "killed" from the Noble's initial shot in order to prevent trouble. Bonney also believes in the stereotypical view of what a pirate should be. While she saved Zoro from attacking a World Noble, it was to protect her own skin. She refused to help an innocent man who was shot earlier by the same noble. Her reason for doing this was that the man was a stranger and she was a pirate. She has since built a grudge against the Straw Hat crew. She swears that she would wipe the crew out if they met again in the New world for the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. Abilities and Powers Bonney, for some unexplained reason, seems to be able to gorge down huge amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to stuff all the food she ate without becoming full or even remotely fat. One possible explanation for this is that she possesses Life Return. She is also able to respond quickly to danger, seen when she prevented Zoro from striking a World Noble. Devil Fruit Bonney also exhibits unexplained abilities that appear to come from a (probably a Paramecia type) Devil Fruit that involves age manipulation. She also appears to somehow be able to change her age and appearance to that of a small child. She also uses a similar ability to turn a group of pursuing marines into children and old men. If she does have Devil Fruit powers, they are one of the few Devil Fruit powers that operates without affecting items on the user's person (something that is uncommon to most Devil Fruit power users). She apparently wears skimpy clothing and suspenders so that her clothes will fit when she becomes a child. When the marines were transformed into kids, their clothes remained the same size and were too big for them. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Bonney and her crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, she and her crew decided to eat in a restaurant located in Grove 24 of the mangrove. There, she ordered a big meal and disgusted the other customers with her appetite and bad table manners. She in particular, disgusted Capone Bege and almost got into a fight with him and his crew if not for the temporary truce that they had to observe between them. After her meal and leaving the restaurant, she saw Zoro about to attack a World Noble who shot at him. As Zoro evaded the shot and prepared to attack, Bonney leapt into Zoro's way and threw him down to the ground. While doing so, she subsequently called Zoro "her brother" and stated that he "died" (slapping some tomato juice onto Zoro's forehead to make it look so) at that moment from the shot fired from the World Noble in order to prevent an incident from happening which could potentially cause an Admiral to be dispatched by the Marines to the archipelago. Current Events Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, she became angry and, before supposedly leaving, said that if she will ever see the Straw Hats again in the New World, she will crush them there. In the midst of her escape, she used her Devil Fruit abilities to turn any attacking Marines into children and old men. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Bonney and her crew are amongst them. Trivia * Bonney's name comes from the real-life 18th century female pirate Anne Bonny.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * She is the only female Supernova. * She has the highest known active female bounty. References External Links *Anne Bonny - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bonney is named after *Anne Bonny - Article about Anne Bonney *Gluttony - Wikipedia article on gluttony Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas